


Serie Besos 3

by Aigle



Series: Tumblr Memes de Jean (Kriein) [11]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:12:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aigle/pseuds/Aigle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beso en el cuello | Jean Kirschtein/Hanji Zoe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serie Besos 3

En cuanto la vio de espaldas, trabajando en quizás qué experimento, supo que era su momento. Se escabulló rápidamente, esperando ser sigiloso y, rápidamente, posó su boca sobre su cuello liberado.

Había sido un impulso que, quizás, la mayor consideraría ridículo, viniendo del más joven, pero desde que el Comandante lo había forzado a trabajar con el indeseable papeleo, inevitablemente fue conociendo más y más a los miembros de la Legión, acercándose a ellos de maneras que el jamás habría sospechado. En especial con ella.

Y volteó de nuevo a la puerta, devolviéndose después del beso, la cara roja de vergüenza al no querer enfrentar la reacción de la Sargento ante tal impulso de niño enamorado.


End file.
